Storage devices may include solid-state drives (SSDs), which may be used in computers in applications where relatively low latency and high capacity storage are desired. For example, SSDs may exhibit lower latency, particularly for random reads and writes, than other types of storage devices, such as hard disk drives (HDDs). This may allow greater throughput for random reads from and random writes to a SSD compared to a HDD. Additionally, SSDs may utilize multiple, parallel data channels to read from and write to memory devices, which may result in high sequential read and write speeds.
Advancements in interfaces by which a host device may communicate with the SSD may allow greater amounts of data to be sent via a given period of time (or, in other words, provide more bandwidth) than previous interfaces provided. The improved interface bandwidth may not be fully leveraged by current SSDs due to architectural constraints that were not designed to accommodate the higher bandwidth. In some instances where the SSD architectural accommodates the higher bandwidth, the host device may be required to utilize processor cycles to manage reads and writes at the higher bandwidth, which impacts performance of the host device.